Drip Drip Drip
by Phoenix Flower Techtress
Summary: An S-Rank rogue shinobi is loose in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, killing in masses from the shadows. As the bodies pile up, a young Sasuke is left alone in his giant house. He keeps hearing this weird dripping sound, but can't seem to find where it's coming from... M for gory scenes.


** Drip Drip Drip**

**Author's Note: Hello, my dearests, I have returned! Some of you may remember me in the far reaches of your minds as Akatsukibunni95, but I have been reborn from the ashes as the Phoenix Flower Techtress. I have decided to go through and rewrite all of my passed stories, because, honestly, they looked like a thirteen year old wrote them. Albeit, a thirteen year old with an expansive vocabulary. This one, however, is not a rewrite. Twas inspired by that song that comes on the radio a lot, I think Rhianna does it… The one about being friends with the monster under the bed and the voices in her head. I'm sorry, I don't know what it's called. If you know the name, just put it in your reviews. Anyway, it was inspired by that song, but it's based on a creepy story I was told my first year at 4-H camp when I was nine. Review if you have attended 4-H camp and/or love it.**

**Oh, by the way, for those of you who knew me as Akatsukibunni95, this is a bit different then my usual writings. There is no romance or smut( I don't categorize them as the same thing all the time) in this, it is strictly a creepy story. Also, this is not a songfic, I was just listening to this song in the car when this idea popped into my head. This is young Sasuke, by the way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Naruto**_** or any characters that appear in this story. All rights belong to Kishimoto-sensei, and, apparently, the contractors who I'm pretty sure forbid him from reading **_**Naruto **_**fan fiction to keep from getting any ideas. Not that he would really want to *evil grin*. Fan fiction authors are scary.**

**Enjoy… or **_**Get Scared…**_** Whichever one suits you best…**

"But, Mom! Why do you have to leave, now, of all times?" Sasuke whined as Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha made their way out to join the village wide search.

Mikoto clenched her eyes shut. She did not want to leave her youngest son at home all by himself with a S ranked serial killer on the loose. He was only seven; he could not defend against a shinobi of that caliber. Nonetheless, they had a job to do. If this killer was not caught soon, there would be no telling how many bodies would be piled up at the end of the day. And they could include Sasuke's.

The anxious mother spun around, knelt before her child, and clutched him desperately in here arms. " Don't you see, watashi no kaji tori? It is because of this time that I have to go." Tears threatened to slide down her face, but she could not allow them to flood over. She could not show her son fear. "Mom has to keep you safe, right? I have to keep you safe."

" Yes, Mom, but wouldn't you keep me safe better if you were here with me?" His bottom lip began to tremble.

During this exchange, Fugaku had been discussing search strategies with a strange man with a mask that covered half of his face Sasuke had never seen before. They were ready to leave, but Mikoto was still attempting to calm the young boy. The masked man turned towards the boy.

" Excuse me," he interjected while Mikoto was at a loss for words, " Sasuke, why don't I give you something to protect you while your parents are away?" He glanced at Fugaku and Mikoto in turn for silent approval. They each nodded slightly. His gaze fell back on the young Uchiha.

Sasuke looked up into the strange man's face. Or as much of it as he could see. His masked covered from his nose down, and his Leaf headband was pulled down over one eye. An eye from which a pulsing aura seemed to emanate from. Sasuke was not sure if he could trust this man. Something was off about him. Sasuke scrunched up his face, "What is it?"

The man winked his visible eye. "Watch this…"

With that, he dug his teeth into thumb, ripping a chunk off. After a quick hand sign, he smashed his open palm into the dust and cried, " Summoning Jutsu!"

Suddenly, smoke erupted from the ground like a live volcano. Sasuke coughed as the foreign substance clogged his lungs. Soon, the smoke cleared, and in its place, sat a small pug wearing a Leaf head band around its neck. On its face, it wore the most depressing expression known to mankind. " What's up?" it grunted.

"Ahh!" Sasuke shrieked and scrambled behind his mother's legs.

The off man chuckled. " Don't be scared," he murmured assuredly. " This is Pakkun. He'll keep you safe while we're gone."

Cautiously, Sasuke crept out form behind Mikoto's legs, and squatted before the dog. They stared at each other for a few awkward moments, until Sasuke slowly reached out… and poked Pakkun's nose.

" How is this little guy going to protect me?"

" Little? Who are you callin' little?" Pakkun growled as he shook his head to rid himself of the awkward "child touch" germs.

" Now, Pakkun," the man reprimanded. " Sasuke, he may not look it, but Pakkun is a very powerful ninja canine. He will keep you safe."

" But, how?" Sasuke repeated.

The man thought a moment. " Well, when you go to bed tonight, Pakkun will sleep under your bed. If at any point you get scared, put you hand under the bed, and Pakkun will lick it. This is to assure you that he is there, and nothing bad will happen to you."

" I have to lick him? That's so gross." Pakkun grumbled.

His master rolled his eye. " Yes, Pakkun you have to lick him."

The tough, little dog let out a rough sigh. " Fine," he relented. " But, only if he touches my paw. They're really soft."

" Um, why do I have t-"

"Because my paws are soft and supple. It would be a disservice to you, to allow you to go through life never having touched the softness."

A giant sweat drop formed on everyone's face.

** Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed yourselves. Hopefully, everyone reading realizes who the mysterious man is. However, if you are a newbie and don't know, we will not judge you. This is a nonjudgmental zone. So, if you don't know, tell me in your review, because he may not come back later. I haven't decided. Any way, um, I had some Japanese in there. Mikoto calls Sasuke **_**watashi no kaji tori. **_**This means **_**my fire bird. **_**This is a reference to Sasuke's later mastery of fire jutsus and his massive development of Kakashi's Chidori: 1000 Birds. I do a lot of referencing, I enjoy it, so, no judging. No flames, please. I don't believe blatant ridicule ever helped anybody become anything but a serial killer, so let's just do constructive criticism, shall we? Great, then, review if you have time, if not, keep a look out. The next chapter should be up in a week or so. Sayonara, my friends.**


End file.
